Triple negative breast cancer (TNBC) represents a significant proportion (about 20-25%) of breast cancer patients. TNBC is characterized by the absence of HER2, estrogen receptor (ER), and progesterone receptor (PR). TNBC has a poor prognosis, and no targeted approach to a therapy has been found to date.